Goodbye
by EverlastingBoredom
Summary: Follows Rima as she leaves. One-Shot. RR.


_**Hey everyone! So here's the thing, this is something that I just had to write after I watched a Rimahiko AMV of the song I'll Remember You. It's really sad and I almost didn't want to finish :'( So you have been warned. I don't own anything but the story idea.**_

* * *

I walked out of my big house and to the black sedan waiting on the curb. My mother was watching as my father loaded a couple of suitcases in the car when she saw me come out. She smiled at me.

"Are you ready to go, Rima?" She asked. I tried to smile back, but I couldn't even do that. She noticed and put an arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry honey, your going to love it in Italy" That didn't make me feel any better.

"Yeah, it's wonderful there! Not to mention the countryside is breath taking" My father piped in as he came over to get my suitcase. I looked up at them.

"What about my friends?" I ask a bit passively. My dad grinned at me in excitement.

"You'll get to make new friends over there" He said and then walked to the trunk with my suitcase to put it in. I looked down and my mother squeezed my shoulder.

"Your going to like it there" She bent down and looked at me in the eyes with a smile as she said, "Trust me, okay?"

I nodded, but more dutifully than anything. She wrapped me in a hug and then went over to where my father was, leaving me to stand there and think about what I was leaving behind. My dad got a new job in Italy and my mom decided it would be better for us to go over as a family and live there with him. I was devastated when I heard the news cause it meant that I would have to leave my school and my friends. I didn't want to move there, but was what I wanted important? No. Of course not.

"Rima, sweetie, are you ready to go?" I hear my mother ask me. I let out an inaudible sigh and open the door to the back seat while my dad got behind the wheel and my mother sat in front of me in the passenger seat. Just as I was about to get in, I looked down the street, the one that led to my school, and suddenly memories flew into me and replayed in my mind while the sun started to set.

* * *

_"Meet our new transfer students, Mashiro Rima-san" The sensei called out as I gazed at the students in front of my with a blank expression. I blink and the boys of the class practically scream out, "Super cute!"_

_Everyone kept staring at me with wide eyes, some of the boys had stars in their eyes. _

_"All right, Mashiro-san" Sensei said. "Please introduce yourself to the class with a smile!" The boys leaned forward in anticipation._

_"Sensei, excuse me" I say, watching as their eyes sparkled like stars when I spoke. Sensei looked at me with a smile._

_"Yes, what is it?" He asked. _

_I turn to him and say, "I can't smile when nothing funny has happened" The whole goes silent for a couple of moments before everyone gave me a dumfounded look, including the sensei. _

_"Sensei" _

_"Yes?"_

_"Is that my seat over there?" I ask, pointing over to a seat in the middle of everyone that was vacant. _

_"Uh, yeah.."_

_I walk to my desk and turn to it, feeling everyone's eyes watching me, I look up at this girl that was by my seat who had bright pink hair. The boy in the desk behind mine quickly pulled out my chair and stuttered out a, "H-Have a seat"_

_I pull my skirt to my legs as I sit down in the chair and I turn to the boy that pulled out my seat. "Thank you" I tell him with a smile and all the boys, including him, practically swooned._

_"Wh-What's with that?" I hear a girl mutter._

_"Isn't that disgusting?" Another girl says._

_"But she totally screams popular" A third girl says in an annoyed tone. I close my eyes and ignore them. I could already tell the boys were fawning over me and the girls disliked me, but I didn't care. Why should I?_

_"H-Hi" I open my eyes and turn to see the girl with pink hair smiling at me, a bit nervously. "I'm Hinamori Amu. N-Nice to meet you"_

_"I transferred here last year. Doesn't it suck how you have to introduce yourself right off the bat?" She asks, but I stay silent. Why was she smiling at me like that? Did she just crack a joke or something? Her smile faltered but she continued by saying, "If you'd like, I could show you around the school"_

_"What are you smiling for?" I ask her."Nothing funny has happened. How stupid"_

_She gave me this disbelieving look and I said, "Don't bother me with meaningless chatter"_

_"Hey now!" A wave of girls suddenly appeared behind the girl with pink hair, all glaring at me. _

_"Don't you think your attitude is a little much?" A girl asks._

_"Your not going to make any friends like that" Another girl says. I watch as 'Amu' tries to calm the raging girls, but her voice isn't heard. I close my eyes._

_"I'm not particularly interested" I say, making them go silent. "Even if I have no friends..." I glance back at the wall of boys that had appeared behind me. Their eyes lit up with hearts when I did so and one of the boys even offered me a wet towel. That's why I have no interest in friends. "All I need are servants"_

_"Despicable!" The girls exclaim angrily._

_"This is the problem with boys!"_

_"Tadase-kun would never be like this!" Who's 'Tadase'?_

_"I've never encountered this type of girl before" A boy with blonde hair says._

_"Just awful!" Some girl says._

_"We're on your side, Amu-chan!" They say in unison, clinging to the girl called Amu who looked at them in bewilderment. The boys stayed by me shouting, "We shall follow Rima-sama!"_

_"Everywhere I go, boys like to flock" I comment with a finger against the side of my face. In that moment, you could see that a battle, boys against girls, would develop. The boys would most likely stay by me since they always do. _

_"W-What's going on!" Amu exclaims before turning to the group of students that had blobed together in the front of the class, thankfully leaving me be at my desk. "H-Hey, everyone calm down! Mashiro-san just transferred her so she-" She walked into the blob and I tuned them all out. I wouldn't involve myself in such a trivial matter._

* * *

I looked down and reluctantly got into the car, closing the door behind me. That was the day I transferred into Seiyo Elementary School and it was also the day that I met Hinamori Amu. At first, I thought she was odd and not someone I would likely get along with, and that she must have been mental to dye her hair a bright pink.

"Italy here we come!" My dad said excitingly and my mom laughed. They were so excited to go there, and to me, it was like a death sentence. Amu is now one of my closest friends and I don't know what I'll do without her in Italy. It's funny how when I met her, I didn't particularly care for her, but now it's like we go together so well and I'm glad that we ended up being friends. The car pulled off the curb and my dad drove off the street as another memory flashed in my head, this one was the very same day.

* * *

_"And here are this year's new members" The girl said on into the microphone as me and this boy walked out onto the stage of the auditorium. "The new Jack's Chair: Sanjo Kairi" She pointed to him and then to me, saying," And the new Queen's Chair: Mashiro Rima"_

_A lot of the students, the majority being the boys, gasped in surprise. I heard some say, "She looks like a doll" and others said, "She's so cute!" I could feel Amu's eyes on me, but I kept my eyes to the mass of students in front of us. The boys started to chant my name and the girls countered back by chanting Amu's name._

_"Fealty to the Queen!" The boys chanted._

_"P-Please quiet down!" The girls responded. I just watched them with no interest really. I've been threw this before so it doesn't surprise me. I looked over at the blonde boy._

_"Can I go now?" I ask. _

_"Um, uh..." He fumbled out before finding the 'right' words to say. "Please wait just a little bit longer" I looked back ahead before closing my eyes and waiting until I would be able to leave. Finally we all met in a big greenhouse they called the Royal Garden. We sat at a round table that was made of stone, located in the center of the various plants; Cups of tea and cookies were set on the table as well._

_"Let's start by reintroducing ourselves" The blonde haired boy said. I decided to start first._

_"Queen's Chair. Sixth grade. Mashiro Rima" I say._

_"Jack's Chair. Fourth grade. Sanjo Kairi" The boy with dark green hair and glasses said, who was sitting next to me._

_"What?" A girl with orange hair tied into pigtails exclaimed, placing her hands on the table and leaning over toward him. "You don't look anything like a fourth-grader!"_

_"Sanjo-kun is pretty tall" The blonde boy remarked. The girl pouted like a five year old. _

_"I used to be the youngest!" She whined. "I'm gonna bully you!"_

_"Please go easy on me" Kairi said with a slight bow of his head. The girl stopped and looked at him in surprise._

_"Huh? O-Okay" She said. The girl was introduced as being a fifth-grader called Yuiki Yaya; The Ace's Chair. There was no way that girl was any older than five. Next was Amu, Hinamori Amu, a sixth-grader and is to be in the same class as me; The Joker's Chair. The blonde boy was introduced as being Hotori Tadase, a sixth-grader and also to be in the same class as me; The King's Chair. He didn't look like a king to me, if anything, he looked like some prince. _

_"Do you have anything to say as the new Queen, Mashiro-san?" Tadase asked with a smile that probably made most of the girls swoon. I wasn't affected at all. _

_"Can I leave now?" I respond and Amu jumps out of her seat with a look of disbelief on her face. _

_"Eh? But we just got here!" She said, but I ignored what she said and instead held out my empty cup and said in an orderly tone, "Tea"_

_Yaya came up next to me with the pot. "Yes, Rima-tan" She said like a soldier in the army. _

_I heard Amu say something like, "You even have a servant here, huh?", but I didn't acknowledge it. After Yaya sat back down, Tadase spoke up. _

_"Then I'll start by explaining the Guardian' activities" He said with a smile. _

_"That won't be necessary" Kairi said and placed a stack of books onto the table. "I have already prepared accordingly"_

_Everyone besides me stared at him in amazement while he continued, "I perused the activity reports from the past five years"_

_"However, there was too much waste" He said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "In order for a small organization to supervise the entire student body, you must consolidate_

_In other words, we need to act in an efficient and effective manner. If you look at the data, the few elite union leaders started by-"_

_"Shut up!" Yaya exclaimed. "Your too uppity for someone younger! Your characters too different from Kukai's!"_

_I looked down at my tea. "I hate Japanese tea. I want cocoa, and I don't like rice crackers either" I say and Tadase suddenly goes into this depressed state as he looks away._

_"Sorry, I only know how to make Japanese tea" _

_I turn to the orange haired girl. "Yaya, go buy me some cocoa" I order and she put a hand to her forehead and salutes with a, "Roger Rima-tan!"_

* * *

That was the time I met all the other Guardian'. I remember I thought they were a weird bunch, Yaya who always acted like a four or five year old, Tadase who was charming and acted like a real prince, Amu who was the cool girl of the class and a bit weird at times, and Kairi who was very serious and did a lot of research on things that he had to know about. I also remember wondering who Kukai was too, since Yaya had said his character was different than Kairi's.

I glance out the window as the houses of my neighborhood passed by, houses I would never see again. Neighbors I never met, I'll never get the chance too, and streets that I never walked down, I won't get the chance to. Why must I be taken away from the only place I ever liked? We pulled out of our now used-to-be neighborhood and drove toward Seiyo Elementary. Another memory hit me when we drove past a reddish, pink bricked walkway that cut a path through some trees.

* * *

_Amu turned around to see I was a mile behind her. _

_"Sorry, was I running too fast?" She asked when I finally caught up to her, my breaths coming out in short pants. _

_"Not really" I puff out. "This is normal"_

_Her eyelids slid down a little. "How so?" She asked, but then shrugged with a smile. "I guess it can't be helped since your as small as a first-grader" And then added with a not so serious, "Why don't you just get a servant to carry you?"_

_My eyes lit up. "Oh, good idea" I say and then narrow my eyes at her and say in an ordering tone, "Carry me"_

_"EH, YOU MEAN ME?" She exclaimed in disbelief. I then turn my back to her and pull out my phone to search for a servant who will carry me and not object. "Hey! Your gonna look for another servant? You sure recovered fast!"_

_I was going down the list of contacts when my phone was yanked out of my hands. "You can't do that! Confiscated" Amu said, putting my phone away in her bag. "You can't keep depending on other people!"_

_Tears started rolling down my cheeks as I sniffed. She looked at me in panic._

_"I'm just kidding! Kidding! I'm sorry!" She quickly said and I turn away with a, "Simpleton"_

_"You can't even tell that I'm pretending to cry? I believe a girl should be able to cry at will" I say, shutting her up momentarily. _

_"Why you!" She shouted in irritation. _

_"Look at that girl!" A girl in a school uniform said._

_"So adorable!" The other girl gushed. _

_"Like an angel!" The first girl agreed. "So cute"_

_I sighed and continued walking. Why do people have to call me cute?_

* * *

That was when we were patrolling, since that was one of the activities of a Guardian. I sighed and looked ahead to see Seiyo Elementary come into view. Were they trying to torture me by coming this way?

I had so many good times there, so many great memories; I didn't want to leave any of it behind. I want to keep making memories there, until I have to go to middle school, but at least I'll still have my friends there. As we drove by the school, I caught a glimpse of the Royal Garden and my eyes started to water up as more memories came to mind. The first one was the day that I met Kukai.

* * *

_I sighed in boredom. We were at the Royal Garden again and going over more Guardian stuff. I don't know why I even joined them in the first place, since I don't like doing this work. I'm already done with mine and I sip my tea as I watch everyone else still working. _

_Suddenly Tadase and Yaya perk up as someone comes walking up to the table behind Amu. He comes up and puts a hand on Amu's head as she turns around to see what, or who, everyone was staring at. _

_"Today's snack of karintos and madeleines are like extreme opposites" He commented, looking over at the snacks laid out on the table. _

_"Kukai!" Amu said in surprise. _

_"Yo, long time no see" He greets her with a wink of one of his emerald green eyes. Hmmm, he actually appeared normal with his brown hair, albeit it looked a bit messy. Yaya jumped out of her seat and raced to his side while Tadase stood up too._

_"Soma-kun" He said with some surprise. _

_"Kukai!" Yaya exclaimed happily, jumping up in down in one spot. "Why are you here? Were you kicked out of middle school?"_

_"Silly" The boy I was guessing was called Kukai said, standing back up. He looked over at her. "I was passing through so I figure'd I'd drop by. Did you forget that midde school is right next door?" He asked as Amu stood up. _

_"Zip it!" Yaya said before balling her hands into fists and lightly hitting him on the chest. "Play with me! Play!"_

_I turned to Kairi. "Who's that guy?" I ask him. He looks over at me._

_"According to the data, he is the former Jack's Chair, Soma Kukai-senpai" He informed me. Out of nowhere, Kukai comes behind us and puts an arm around us both and rubbing the tops of our heads._

_"So you guys are the new Jack and Queen, huh?" He said with a grin. I dared a hand to my hair._

_"My hair is all..." I trailed off, not being able to finish._

_"Salutations to you" Kairi said awkwardly. Salutations? Tadase and Yaya were laughing at what Kukai did, personally I didn't think it was funny at all. Kukai left us alone to go over to Amu._

_"Yo, Joker!" He said, coming up next to her. She turned to him with tears at the corners of her eyes._

_"Kukai" She said in a low voice. He started to panic when he saw she was going to cry._

_"Wh-What?" He asked her and she looked down. _

_"Huh, what's wrong?" Yaya asked curiously. Tadase looked at Amu in worry._

_"Hinamori-san" He said. _

_"I-It's nothing!" Amu quickly said, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve._

_"Well then, it's almost time to patrol" Kairi said, interrupting whatever was going on with those four. Everyone looked at him. I was busy trying to tame my hair again when Kairi continued, "We'll go with the Joker and Queen pairing again"_

_"I'll be fine on my own" I say, turning away from them. _

_"Okay. As a special service today, I'll go with you!" Kukai said with a wink as he wrapped an arm around Amu's shoulder and he gestured to himself with his thumb. _

_"Ku-Kukai!" Amu said with wide eyes._

_"That would be problematic, Senpai!" Kairi objected, placing his hands on the table and leaning toward them with his eyebrows knitted together. "My meticulous schedule will be ruined"_

_Kukai turned away from him with Amu. "Don't be such a stiff" He said before leaving with Amu in tow._

* * *

I flinched with the memory. It made me want to stay even more so I could see Kukai still. And everyone else too. I miss them already. Ever since I joined the Guardian's, I've changed and in a good way.

My parents turned the radio on and one of Utau's songs was playing, actually it was her newest one, Black Diamond.

I was going to miss her too. I've met so many people here that turned into great friends and just when I'm enjoying my life, we leave and I have to say farewell to all the things I know. I wonder what will happen with those two; Kukai and Utau.

I noticed a long time ago that they liked each other more than friends, but I knew that it would take awhile before they would admit it. Will I ever get to see them again and help them to see the connection between each other? The thought of love made another memory flash across my mind of when I met Nagihiko.

* * *

_The day started off with all of us cleaning up the Royal Garden. _

_"Cleaning! Cleaning is so much fun!" Yaya sang as she ran around the room with a mop. She suddenly kicked her bucket of water and it landed on Nagihiko, soaking him effectively. _

_"Enough, Yaya-chan!" He nearly begged and she smiled apologetically at him. _

_"Are you okay, Rima?" Amu asked me as we walked out of the room, both having a large stack of books in our arms. _

_"Cleaning!" Yaya exclaimed and all of a sudden sent Amu's books flying through the air when she ran into her; the orange haired girl losing her balance and falling onto her butt._

_"Watch it, Yaya!" Amu shouted angrily. Yaya rubbed the back of her head awkwardly._

_"I'm sorry, Amu-chi" She apologized. I smiled, and not being able to contain myself, I started to laugh at what happened. Amu was glaring at Yaya with a fiery aura flaming around her when the orange haired girl spotted something in one of the fallen books; a picture._

_"This brings back memories!" She said, picking it up and looking at it. "Everyone sure was young"_

_"It's only from last year," Tadase commented as he carried out a world globe. "I don't think we've changed that much"_

_Amu's eyes lit up as she saw the picture. "Oh, it's Nadeshiko"_

_"You sure look like her, Nagi-nii" Yaya said, glancing over at him._

_His shoulders raised up in a high shrug. "Well, we're twin, so yeah"_

_Yaya looked over at Amu. "Amu-chi, have you heard from her?" She asked curiously. Amu rubbed the back of her head._

_"No" _

_"Why not? Aren't you best friends?"_

_"Best friends" I whisper._

_Amu balls her hand into a fist as she raises it up to be level with her shoulder. "Well, I guess no news is good news, and she's doing well" She said confidently. _

_"Yeah, that's right!" Nagihiko agreed in a somewhat nervous way. I bit my lip as I looked down. Her best friend is Nadeshiko. Nagihiko younger twin sister. I closed my eyes and let out an inaudible sigh._

_"Is something wrong, Rima?" Amu asked, apparently noticing my down mood. I wipe any evidence of it off my face as I look back up at her._

_"Why would you think something was wrong?" I ask in monotone. She grumbled something but shrugged and went back to cleaning. I did too._

* * *

_"Amu-chan!" Nagihiko called out to the pink haired girl as she was racing to the school doors. She stopped and turned around. "Good morning!"_

_"Oh, it's Nagihiko" She said when he was standing in front of her. "It's rare for you to get here later than me"_

_"You think so?" He asked. I watched them from the school gate with narrowing eyes. I knew I was going to be late but I didn't care. Nagihiko. I'm wary of you._

_()()()()()()()()_

_"And the next page will be Mashiro-san" Sensei announced, looking at his book. When I didn't say anything, he looked up and at me. "Mashiro-san? Mashiro-san!"_

_He put a leg up on his desk and curved his hands around him mouth. "Mashiro Rima-san!""_

_I stayed silent, looking forward with a blank stare. I didn't feel like participating today. Amu's eyes landed on me, but I ignored it. There was too much on my mind._

_()()()()()()()()()_

_I looked down at my feet as I leaned against the wall, trying my best to stay far from the other students with their mindless chatter. Amu seemed to really get along with Nagihiko. Does that mean she will stop hanging out with me now? I closed my eyes. I can't imagine that. Amu is slowly turning into one of my better friends and I don't want to lose her to some prissy boy._

_"Rima!" I heard Amu's voice and I looked up to see her jogging up to me with a smile._

_"Amu" I say, pushing off the wall and facing her with a big smile on my face. I guess she didn't forget about me after all!_

_"Is something up? You seem kind of down" She said. And she was concerned about me! I was about to answer when someone cut me off._

_"Amu-chan" I look over with Amu to see Nagihiko smiling at us. _

_"Nagihiko" Amu said. I stay silent. _

_"What are you talking about?" He asked curiously. I quickly get behind Amu and latch onto her, glaring at him._

_"Come on, Rima" She said. _

_"They are...they are..." Suddenly fan girls surround us and they exclaim dreamily, "A scene with just Hinamori Amu-san and Nagihiko-sama!"_

_"It's just too picture perfect" Another fan girl squealed._

_"Y-You think so?" Amu asked, awkwardly rubbing the back of her head. I narrowed my eyes at her. She wasn't going to do anything about the fact that they completely ignored me? I push away from her and quickly walk down the hallway, away from the scene. _

_"Rima!" Amu called out but I kept walking. _

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_I was sitting on my couch, watching the comedy channel when my phone started to buzz. My eyes lit up when I saw who it was from._

_**If your free this Sunday, would you like to hang out? I'll wait for your reply - Amu**  
_

_I smiled and wrote my reply of: YES. Not exactly like that but along those lines._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_I pouted when Sunday came and I met up with Amu, only she wasn't alone. _

_"So where should we go first?" She asked me, probably in hopes of lightening the atmosphere. Why did she bring him along? I turn away from him and look at her._

_"Why is _he _here?" I ask. "You didn't say anything in your text about Nagihiko coming"_

_She placed both her hands behind her head. "It's not that big of deal, right? The more fun with the more people" I stare at her before walking past her._

_"Rima!" Out of nowhere she jumps in front of me, pulling the edges of her face and sticking her tongue out. I barely even give it a glance._

_"What's wrong with you?" I ask her before continuing walking. She did it a couple more times, but I did the same thing; kept walking. _

_"Ha-ha-ha. Amu-chan, your so funny" Nagihiko's laugh was too fake and his voice was shaking. What's up with them? I turn my head to narrow my eyes at them._

_"Are you two secretly plotting something for me?" I ask and when they give me these busted looks, I could feel a vein pulse in my forehead. "It's pointless. Such half-baked gags would never work on me"_

_I put my hand in the air with my index finger pointing straight up to the sky. "If you want to make me laugh," I point at them with a hand on my hip and stars in my eyes. "you've gotta take it seriously!"_

_"O-Okay!" They exclaimed._

* * *

The rest of the day they tried to get me to laugh, and just how badly they were failing was laughable itself. I cracked a smile as I looked down at my lap. I was always wary of him when I first met him, and it took awhile for me to warm up to him. We passed by another path that triggered a memory from the same day.

* * *

_We were walking down a path when Amu asked, "Where are we going Nagihiko?"_

_I went from keeping my head to the side to looking at them in interest. _

_"It's just..." He trailed off and a couple moments later, Amu fell into a big hole. She quickly jumped back out and brushed the dust off her hands, giving me an awkward smile, before falling into another hole. She repeated the same thing five times and I smiled. _

_She crawled over to a tree and leaned up against it when a scarecrow popped down and onto her shoulder, making her scream. I put a hand to my mouth as a laugh escaped my lips, but then I noticed Nagihiko looking at me and I quickly bit down on my lip to keep form laughing. _

_"There's no need to hold back. If you want to laugh, go ahead" He said with an annoying smile. I looked up at him as he continued, "Or can you not let yourself because I'm here?"_

_I looked down in aggravation. _

_"Amu-chan is doing her best for you, Rima-chan" He said and went to put a hand on my shoulder when I slapped it away. He looked at me in surprise._

_"Don't talk about Amu as if you know everything about her!" I say angrily, sending a glare his way. I turned away as my eyebrows knitted together. "You make me so angry"_

_A certain spark lit up between us as we glared at each other. Amu finally separated us and got us all walking again, but we kept our heads opposite of each other so we didn't look at one another. I heard whispering to my left and glanced over to see Amu whispering something to Nagihiko. Oh no, your not taking her that easily. I won't let you._

_I stop walking. "I want to go to your place, Amu" I announce. _

_"My place?" She asked in surprise, but then crossed her arms over her chest as she thought about it. _

_"I want to go, too!" Nagihiko said. She smiled at us, but I secretly glared at him. The nerve of this guy._

_"Well, I guess I don't mind..." She said. _

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_"I'm home!" Amu exclaimed as we entered her house. Her mom popped her head out to see us._

_"Wow, it's rare for you to bring friends home, Amu-chan" She remarked. Amu laughed awkwardly._

_"You think so?" She asked. Suddenly a little girl appeared and her eyes lit up when she saw Nagihiko. _

_"Mister, your hair is so long and shiny!" She squealed. _

_"Mister!" Came a male voice, most likely her dad, from the living room. "Amu-chan brought a boyfriend home with her!"_

_Amu panicked as she stumbled out, "No, this is..uh.."_

_I watch as Nagihiko suddenly pulled his hair back into a ponytail and held it there with his hand. He smiled._

_"Good day" He said in a high-pitched voice and with a wink. _

_"Oh, she's a girl" Amu's dad said in a relieved voice, but I didn't pay any attention. I stared at Nagihiko with my eyes narrowed. Cross-dresser. _

_"Is this your room, Amu?" I ask as we enter a very pink room. There's no way it couldn't be hers, it matched her hair color perfectly. She nodded._

_"It's very cute" Nagihiko commented as he looked around the room. Amu blushed._

_"You think so?" She asked, rubbing the back of her head. _

_"It looks like a normal girls room" I say and look off to my right with a smile. _

_"Oh, it's here!" Nagihiko said, and when I looked over at him, he was holding a charm in his hand. It was a matchmaking charm. "You kept it all this time"_

_"Of course" Amu replied happily. "That was the first time I met you, right?" My heart dropped and I looked down at my feet, biting my lip to keep from breaking down. _

_"Even if you talk about the past, I still don't know anything" I say as I sit on her desk chair and curl into my ball. It always helps to me to escape the things that I don't want to accept, albeit only for a little while. _

_"Trying to tug at people's feeling again, doing that?" Nagihiko taunted. I glared at him as hard as I could._

* * *

I remember being really peeved that he had come along to Amu's house too and when we decided to go down to eat something, what happened didn't help the either, but more like aggravated it.

* * *

_I was working on whisking together some cream in a bowl while Amu and Nagihiko were puffing out some white stuff onto sheet pans. His were perfectly done, like gumdrops but Amu's turned out horribly. _

_I lifted the whisk out of the bowl and narrowed my eyes at the nonexistent cream. "It won't get fluffy. This is boring" I say._

_"Will you let me see?" I hear Nagihiko ask before he places his hand on mine and steps behind me, no further than a foot from me. He started to guide my hand with the whisk as I glared at the hand on mine. "Like this, if you do it this way.."_

_He lifted the whisk up and my eyes widened as a long strip of cream hung from it. I smiled in amazement. "It's ready!" I said in a delighted tone. He smiled at me, but I wasn't going to let him ruin my mood._

* * *

At that time I never realized the feelings that were seeding inside of me for him. After that day, I slowly came to see him as a friend more than a rival anymore. I looked out the window at the night sky and saw the bright lights of the city by us. Long after I accepted Nagihiko as a friend, I noticed that sometimes when he smiled at me, my heart would skip a beat or when he even looked at me, I would blush or stutter. It didn't take me long to realize that I was falling for him and was started to like him as more than a friend.

But, he would only like me as a friend. So to keep from ruining our friendship, I stayed quiet. I've stayed quiet all up to this day and now that we're moving, I'll probably never get the chance to tell him how I really feel.

"Are you okay, Rima?" My father asked in concern and I looked up to see him looking back at me through the mirror.

"I'm fine" Lies. Had it not been for my flawless ability to switch from emotion to passiveness, they would have been able to tell I wasn't telling the truth. But what was I supposed to say? Of course I'm not fine, your taking me away from the only place I'll ever like? From my friends and the boy that I love? That won't fly. I don't get why I even try, their not going to listen to me.

I saw my phone light up our of the corner of my eye and I debate whether to pick it up or not. I know who it is and I know what they've got to say. It's been a week since I was last in school and everyone thought that the reason I wasn't there was because I was sick. I ignore the constant beeping of my phone and watch as the city starts to move behind us, and the only real light was the occasional light post on the highway.

I tried to listen to the radio to keep myself together and heard another one of Utau's songs start to play**(_A/N I recommend listening to Utau's Blue moon song while reading from here :]_**. I listened in a melancholy state.

I went for my phone and flipped it open, the screen instantly greeting me with a: 21 Unread Messages!

I went onto one of them and read it.

_'Rima? You there? What's happening? Please reply! - Tadase_'

I clicked onto one from Yaya.

_'Where did you go Rima-tan?'_ I bit my lip as a drop of water appeared on the middle of the phone's screen. No I'm not going to cry. I've got to be strong or else, I won't be able to stop the tears.

I went over the ninth one from Amu, my finger hovering over the select button before I finally pushed it and I read her text.

_'Rima, where are you? Sensei told us today that you were transferred out of Seiyo, what's going on! I thought you were just sick!'_

The look on everyone's face when they heard I wouldn't be coming back anymore. It was too much to bear. Tears started streaming down my cheeks without warning but I didn't stop them. I couldn't so what's the point in trying?

I saw a text from Kukai and Utau.

_'Oi Rima, where are you? Everyone's freaking out because you didn't show up. Are you still sick? - Kukai '_

_'Amu just called me and told me you were transferred out of Seiyo, is that true? And where are you? Your not dead, are you? - Utau'_

I saw another one from Amu and I couldn't stop myself from clicking on it_._

_'I just went to your house and nobodies there, it's like a ghost house. Rima, where are you! I'm starting to really worry about you! Please, PLEASE reply back to me so I know what's going on'_

The last one that I clicked on was from Nagihiko and my hands trembled as I read his text.

_'Hey Rima, are you okay? You've been missing for like a week and you won't reply to anybodies texts, what's going on? Is this some joke to get back at us for making that cake explode in your face? Rima, everyone's worried, I'M WORRIED. Please text us, any of us, just so we know your okay! Please'_

All restraint I had broke that very moment and I broke down crying as the city became a bright blur in the distance. My phone fell to the ground as I cried in my hands. My parents asked what was wrong, but I didn't answer them and instead cried even harder. I wish it were a joke. I wish it were a joke so bad that it hurt.

* * *

**From: Rima Mashiro**

**To: Tadase Hotori, Yaya Yuiki, Kukai Soma, Utau Tsukyomi, Amu Hinamori, Nagihiko Fujisaki. **

**Date: September 25, 2011. At 7: 23 p.m.**

_Goodbye._


End file.
